


Exceeded Expectations XV Loki and Coriolanus: Tragedy and Heroism

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [15]
Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Video, Loki and Coriolanus - Freeform, Other, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki has watched Tom’s Coriolanus and he watched Tom’s Loki die in Infinity War. When one of Tom’s fans sends him a video edit of both characters, they watch it together.
Relationships: Loki and Coriolanus
Series: Exceeded Expectations [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Exceeded Expectations XV Loki and Coriolanus: Tragedy and Heroism

**Author's Note:**

> This is a video edit I did some time ago and never posted here, but now, with Coriolanus about to air again on June 4, 2020, I thought I’d bring it out. It’s a character study of Loki and Coriolanus, and I thought it could fit well into the Loki/Tom dynamic. This is the only fic or video edit I’ve ever done that is not a ship. 
> 
> The song is Unshaken by D’Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, please know that there is a Part 16 that I just posted. Title is Exceeded Expectations 16 Taken. For some reason, it's not showing up as part of the series, so until I get the problem resolved, you can go to my page and find the link there. It's by far the longest and, I think, the best one I've written.


End file.
